I'm ( n o t ) in love
by kyotraveler
Summary: Luka era sorprendente en diversas maneras, Adrien pudo notarlo desde el momento en que lo conoció. Lo que no percibió, sin embargo, fue lo mucho que podría hacerlo dudar de sus propios sentimientos hacia Ladybug. "– Tal vez… Es momento de que te des cuenta de que ella no es la única persona con el poder de hacerte sentir diferente." Lukadrien.


I'm (not) in love

 **Ubicado después de los eventos ocurridos en Captain Hardrock. Temporada 2, episodio 12.**

 ** _. . ._**

Una brillante luz verde iluminó la oscuridad de una habitación espaciosa que siempre se hallaba denotando un solitario aire frío. Adrien se dejó caer contra el colchón Laura Ashley* sin reparar en las quejas de Plagg apenas este salió disparado de su Miraculous.

Se incorporó lentamente, mirando hacia la ventana. La iluminación de la luna le daba un toque azulado al lugar. Era un azul enternecedor, brillante y que, de alguna manera, a pesar de la penumbra que acechaba y el eco retumbante del lugar, le transmitía un sentimiento de tranquilidad que jamás sabría explicar. Era reconfortante y le permitía adentrarse en sus pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo, era un arma de doble filo porque una vez dentro de estos Adrien perdía el hilo de lo que había a su alrededor. En su mente las cosas felices y las cosas tristes eran iguales ante la balanza.

− ¡Oyeee! – Le llamó Plagg desde atrás.

Ese curioso y a la vez peligroso color azul le dejaba sabores difíciles de reconocer a la lengua, con excepción de uno: la melancolía estaba presente siempre. De día acompañándolo a todos lados. De noche cubriéndolo con su manto.

Suspiró. Nuevamente la sensación de un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espalda, expandiéndose a través de sus brazos y cuello. Dejándole la piel de gallina.

Plagg apuntó a su boca con molestia. Adrien no lo estaba mirando, otra vez.

Estaba cubierto de un azul tan profundo. Tan lleno de emociones, tan… Luka.

Parpadeó y se levantó, negando con la cabeza y caminando al baño para darse una ducha. Tal vez el agua podría llevarse todas esas dudas por el drenaje.

Plagg flotó sobre la cama, observando la puerta cerrada del baño.

− Olvidó darme mi queso. – Habló para sí mismo.

 **. . .**

Después de la presentación de la banda y un exitoso debut ante los parisinos, las cosas volvían a una relativa normalidad que no era precisamente _normal._ Las clases se reanudaban y los akumas volvían. Hawk Moth se empeñaba cada vez más en volver uno más agresivo que el anterior. La destrucción (aunque temporal) en la ciudad sembraba miedo en los corazones de sus habitantes. Con la atmosfera de dicha manera resultaba más sencillo para el villano fabricar nuevas entidades que estuviesen dispuestas a despojar a Ladybug y a Chat Noir de sus Miraculous.

Mientras todo eso sucedía a la vez, los héroes de París recibían clases en el mismo instituto. Y en la misma clase.

La Srta. Mendeleiev terminaba de anotar un sinfín de actividades en la pizarra y todos, a su vez, comenzaban a quejarse de lo tedioso que resolver eso resultaba. Marinette sentía como la mente se le revolvía de un momento a otro con tantos cálculos que simplemente desistió y se concentró en observar al rubio frente a ella, quien rayaba la esquina inferior derecha de su libreta. Tras terminar la mayoría de los ejercicios Adrien había decidido darse un descanso y enfocarse en sus pensamientos. Ese eterno pesar que tenía desde que conoció a la heroína con tema de catarina de la que se había declarado enamorado.

Y con la que no podía evitar sentir cierto enojo por una serie de eventos que habían tenido lugar días atrás. El asunto de Rena Rouge se había vuelto tema de breves discusiones entre el par y aunque Chat Noir le pidiese a su compañera un poco más de confianza en él, que al menos le explicara más la situación con respecto a los Miraculous, Ladybug siempre mantenía la misma respuesta: "No puedo decírtelo aun".

¿Por qué no?

 _"_ _Todos a mi alrededor tienen secretos. Mi padre, Ladybug, incluso mi madre."_

Los secretos eran dolorosos. Y para su mala suerte, Adrien estaba envuelto en más de uno.

A su vez, no podía comprender por qué debía sentirse tan molesto, una parte de él aun luchaba por respetar las decisiones de los demás de no contarle nada, pero se sentía ciego ante una montaña de dudas que no parecía tener final. Sincronizada con su mente, su mano se movió y dibujó un pequeño corazón partido en dos, cuyo centro estaba invadido por una _L_ que remarco una, dos, tres y más veces.

− Viejo, ¿no crees que la profesora se excedió esta vez? – Susurró Nino a su lado. El chico se veía frustrado con tantos ejercicios de física. – Si alguien resulta akumatizado hoy seguro es por tanta tarea – Adrien le echó una hojeada a su hoja, Nino tenía todo hecho un completo desastre para ser sólo problemas de tiempo y velocidad con sumas absurdamente elevadas.

− Al paso que vas tu mente también va a excederse de tanto pensar. – Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa que encerraba su estado actual. El moreno le miró con una mezcla de ofensa y diversión.

El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas con una rapidez que sólo se presentaba cuando era viernes. Como ese día. La profesora comenzó a borrar la pizarra para la mala suerte de algunos que no habían terminado de copiar los problemas, que por si fuese poco habían acabado como tarea adicional. Y pensar que ya era fin de semana… Probablemente la mayoría lo dejaría para último minuto un domingo por la noche. Adrien, en su caso, sólo debía terminar un problema más para liberarse, pero gracias a sus irritantes pensamientos eso no sería una tarea tan sencilla.

− Alya, ¿me dejarías copiar el último problema? – Marinette miró a su amiga mientras ambas salían del salón y comenzaban a bajar las escaleras. La salida estaba llena de estudiantes de diferentes cursos. – La señorita Mendeléiev siempre escribe muy rápido y borra igual. – Se lamentó. Alya le miró con una sonrisa y codeó suavemente su costado izquierdo.

− Tengo una mejor idea. – Fue lo primero que insinuó para después dirigir su mirada al rubio que estaba a unos metros de ellas dirigiéndose a los casilleros de vestuarios. Al parecer tenía esgrima al término de clases. − ¿Por qué no le pides a Adrien su libreta?

− ¿Eh? – Apenas lo sugirió Marinette estaba sonrojándose de nuevo.

− Vamos, Marinette. Piénsalo. Se la pides y copias el problema. Luego se la devuelves y puedes invitarlo a comer un helado después de su clase.

− No lo sé…

− ¡Pues yo sí! ¡Anda!

Un par de empujones hicieron que Marinette diera tres largos pasos hacia el frente, cada vez más cerca de la puerta por la cual se hallaban saliendo varios chicos vestidos con el equipamiento de esgrima. Ninguno parecía ser Adrien, o al menos así lo creía, pues la chaquetilla y el pantalón se ceñían a su cuerpo de una manera tan…

Sacudió la cabeza y se adentró en la sala. Efectivamente Adrien se encontraba guardando unas últimas cosas dentro de su maleta. Tenía la rejilla protectora hacia arriba, por lo que algunos cabellos rubios alcanzaban a verse con facilidad. Respiró hondo y se acercó con decisión.

− Hola, Adrien – Le saludó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, el chico parecía perdido en su propia mente. Sin ser consciente de la revolución mental que éste mantenía, Marinette preguntó: − ¿Adrien?

Tras una segunda llamada pareció reaccionar. Se volteó para encararla, poniéndola nerviosa y haciéndola olvidar su objetivo.

− Lo lamento, Marinette. ¿Necesitas algo?

− Eh… Yo, − recobrando el sentido de su atrevimiento, continuó. – Me preguntaba si podrías prestarme tu libreta de física. No pude terminar de copiar el último problema y casi nadie lo tiene.

Su voz había tenido un tinte nervioso que no pudo esconder, a pesar de ello Marinette sí que había progresado. Adrien no lo notó, o al menos no pareció hacerlo. Le sonrió en cambio.

− Claro, espera un momento.

 **. . .**

Marinette salió de la escuela con dos libretas pegadas a su pecho. Una de toques rosados y negros perteneciente a ella y otra, más especial que la primera gracias a su dueño, de cobertura negra y el símbolo centrado de Jagged Stone en tonos morados. Alya la estaba esperando sentada en el último escalón y cuando se percató de su presencia, observó a la chica que prácticamente bajaba dando saltitos de felicidad, misma que se vio interrumpida cuando pisó mal y fue a dar contra el suelo, aunque gracias a sus reflejos logró anteponer las manos y evitar una caída grave. Alya se levantó dispuesta a ayudarla, pero para ese entonces alguien más ya estaba sosteniendo la mano de Marinette y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

− ¿Te lastimaste? – Fue lo primero que preguntó Luka, observando con preocupación a la chica. Esta sintió como sus latidos volvían a alborotarse cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

− ¡Estoy bien! – Casi gritó, sorprendiendo al chico que en un descuido dejó caer su libreta al suelo junto a las de la chica, las cuales aún no había recogido. Cuando se percató de su error, se agachó para recogerlas. – Lo siento, Luka. Gracias. – Le entregó su libreta, negra y de detalles morados, con una sonrisa tímida.

− No te preocupes, Ma-Ma-Marinette. – Con un tono burlón le sonrió, devolviéndole la confianza. Entonces recordó la hora y lo tarde que se le haría si no se apresuraba y se despidió con un saludo de mano. – Me tengo que ir, adiós.

Se fue subiendo las escaleras, perdiéndose de la vista nerviosa de la chica. Alya se acercó a su amiga y puso una mano en su hombro, negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida.

− Tu brújula está realmente loca, chica.

 **. . .**

Adrien se sacó la careta y la rejilla protectora para ventilarse un poco. Unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y se perdían en la orilla del mentón, acalorándolo más. La clase había concluido tras una hora y media de lucha y prácticas, siendo el final del semestre debía darlo todo debido a que las notas pronto serían procesadas y enviadas a su padre. Todo a cambio de un pocomás de libertad.

Se sentó en la banca más próxima, tomando un poco de agua de la botella, sintiendo como su garganta seca se aliviaba con rapidez.

− Peleas muy bien. – Una voz a sus espaldas le erizó los vellos de los brazos. Luka se aproximó para acercarse. − ¿Te molesta si me siento? – Al recibir una negación, se sentó a su lado.

Adrien tragó saliva, repentinamente nervioso. La mirada azul de Luka se posó sobre su persona y eso provocó que apretara un poco más la botella. El plástico crujió ante la presión.

− No sabía que recibías clases aquí.

− No las tengo. Pero vengo tres veces a la semana por las tardes a clases de música.

− ¿Te dan clases de guitarra?

− No – Negó con una sonrisa, se recargó en el respaldo de la banca y le sonrió. – Yo doy las clases.

El repentino gesto le llenó el pecho de una sensación desconocida. Como si quemase, como si quisiese decirle algo.

− Vaya – Adrien correspondió la sonrisa, asombrado por la aclaración del otro. Había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar a Luka tocar la guitarra durante el ensayo previo al concierto y durante el mismo, y le quedaba claro que era lo suficientemente bueno para dar clases, pero lo cierto es que no tenía idea de que de verdad las diese. – Eso es genial, siempre quise aprender a tocar la guitarra, pero mi padre nunca me lo permitió. Él piensa que es un instrumento muy ruidoso.

− Bueno, ¿y qué piensas tú?

La pregunta le hizo dudar. ¿Qué si qué pensaba él de la guitarra? Era un instrumento asombroso, por supuesto. Le daba un toque rebelde hasta al toque más sencillo. Jagged Stone era increíble cuando tocaba con tanta libertad y soltura. Con una pasión ardiente y desbordante. Algo que Adrien anhelaba después de tantos años de encierro y de seguir órdenes.

Y Luka. Luka era incomparable. La manera en la que sus dedos se movían sobre las cuerdas, las yemas acariciando apenas. Ver a todo él tocando de esa manera desde la primera vez le hizo estremecer.

– Que eres asombroso. – Las palabras salieron sin consciencia de su boca. Se sorprendió a sí mismo e intentó corregir el error que lo estaba dejando en vergüenza. – Quiero decir, ¡que es asombroso!

Luka rio.

− En ese caso yo podría enseñarte.

– ¿En serio? – Se levantó para encararlo. La propuesta repentina del otro le había tomado por sorpresa. Luka también se levantó. La diferencia de alturas no era demasiada, al menos por un cuarto de cabeza o un poco más. Luka llevaba la ventaja entre ambos.

− Seguro, apuesto a que aprenderás rápido.

La idea le parecía genial a Adrien, pero tan pronto como la ilusión llegó, un pensamiento se hizo presente. Su padre. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

− Bueno… De verdad sería estupendo, pero mi padre… Digamos que no le parecería lo mismo. Ya te dije lo que piensa de la guitarra.

− Entonces debemos hacer que cambie de opinión. – Posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y llevó la libre a su propio mentón, ideando algún plan. – Tengo una idea.

 **. . .**

− Mira lo rojo que estás, un poco más y te quemas.

El comentario de Plagg fue a dar al aire una vez más. Adrien estaba terminando de colocarse la camisa de algodón verde opaco del pijama mientras la cara le quemaba a un punto en el cual ya no estaba seguro de si se trataba de fiebre o un severo caso de combustión espontánea de la que no terminaba de comprender las razones.

Luka había propuesto dos sesiones secretas a la semana para que aprendiese a tocar la guitarra tanto como él quería. Durante la pequeña charla que entablaron tras su clase de esgrima, y mientras esperaba a su guardaespaldas, ambos intentaron diseñar el pequeño plan teniendo en cuenta lo apretado que el horario de Adrien era. Los únicos huecos libres que el chico tenía sin sentirse invadido por su guardaespaldas eran los miércoles, gracias a sus clases de baloncesto, y los viernes, como ese día, debido al esgrima. Fuera de ello, las horas de estudio presumían ser una opción viable, pero debido a la diferencia de escuelas y grados, no era posible.

De esa manera, Luka y Adrien establecieron que se verían los miércoles y los viernes. Los miércoles antes de baloncesto, el cual empezaba una hora después de salir de clases. Y los viernes, después de esgrima. Adrien tendría que inventar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para que Nathalie y el gorila fueran a buscarle una hora más tarde a lo acostumbrado.

Era un plan arriesgado y consciente de ello Adrien lo consintió.

Quería demostrarle a su padre que la guitarra, aun con esa rebeldía que su esencia encerraba, era un instrumento bello.

¿Y por qué no? Pasaría más tiempo con Luka Couffaine.

 **. . .**

El fin de semana había traído consigo el enfrentamiento con varios akumas. Hawk Moth se había puesto pesado y se hallaba produciendo akumas como si se hubiese montado su propia fábrica. El dúo de superhéroes parisino había enfrentado un total de cinco akumas en ese lapso de días. Empezando desde el viernes durante la noche: una practicante de enfermería que se ponía nerviosa al inyectar a sus pacientes. La chica disparaba inyecciones que adormecían a sus víctimas una vez transformada, fue una lucha tediosa siendo que Chat Noir la había protegido contra una inyección y terminado dando pasos a duras penas gracias a los efectos. La tensión entre ellos gracias a la pequeña discusión acerca de la confianza hacía más pesadas las cosas. Esa noche Marinette se olvidó de terminar su tarea de física.

Y el sábado y domingo no fueron mejores para ellos. Defender París englobaba muchas cosas, ¿una de ellas? Desvanecerse del cansancio sobre sus camas.

Marinette se asomó por la puerta del aula. Miss Bustier se encontraba anotando un par de cosas en la pizarra antes de comenzar con la clase, como era costumbre. Llegó hasta su puesto y se dejó caer sobre el escritorio. A su lado Alya la miró con varias interrogantes, aunque el hecho de que no había dormido casi nada era muy claro para ella. Adrien se veía igual o peor que ella, quién sabe.

− Intenté llamarte todo el fin de semana, ¿dónde te metiste? ¿en las montañas? – Le susurró Alya al oído, la chica negó.

− Lo lamento. Estuve muy ocupada, le estaban dando mantenimiento a la antena y…

− Vale, ya entendí. ¿Y cómo te fue con la libreta de Adrien?

En cuanto escuchó, Marinette abrió los ojos y los colores se le fueron de la cara. Lo había olvidado: no copió el último problema ni le devolvió su libreta a Adrien.

Y ahora se quería matar.

Alya pareció comprender la situación y negó con la cabeza.

− Tranquila. Puedes hacerlo en la hora de estudio, es más − La codeó suavemente – Explícale lo que pasó y podrían hacer la tarea de física juntos.

Un guiño de su parte fue lo último que obtuvo antes de que volteara hacia la pizarra. Esperaría que la hora terminara para poder hablar con Adrien.

A unas calles, un estruendo y un gruñido gutural se hicieron escuchar.

Y aquí iban otra vez.

 **. . .**

Las clases se suspendieron luego del ataque. Ladybug y Chat Noir habían salvado una vez más a la ciudad.

Luego del choque de puños, Chat Noir comenzó a correr para impulsarse y saltar, pero antes de ello, Ladybug lo llamó a unos metros detrás.

− Chat, ¿ocurre algo?

− ¿De qué hablas? – Se volteó para mirarla. Ladybug se veía preocupada, agradeció el gesto internamente. – Este minino se encuentra _purrfectamente._

− Últimamente has estado distraído durante las batallas. Me preocupas.

− Ah, eso. Ya sabes, cosas de nuestras vidas civiles. Nada de qué preocuparse. −Sacó su bastón, intentando liberarse del momento que le resultaba extrañamente incómodo. – Bueno, este gato debe desaparecer antes de que el reloj marque las doce, my Lady.

Se alejó todo lo que pudo del lugar con saltos largos. El cielo tenía tintes naranjas y amarillos que contrastaban con la hora. Era una tarde hermosa, sin duda, pero tanto para Chat Noir como para Adrien Agreste, nada de eso tenía mucha importancia como lo que había en su cabeza.

 **. . .**

Adrien volvió a la normalidad en un callejón cercano a la mansión Agreste. Plagg no había soportado más y se vio forzado a detenerse allí si no quería caerse a una distancia considerable del suelo y romperse algún hueso.

Revisó sus bolsillos. Nada de queso. Se le había acabado luego de darle su última porción a Plagg durante un momento de la pelea, pues había utilizado el cataclismo más temprano de lo usual. Suspiró. Más le valía encontrar una tienda donde comprar camembert antes de que la noche cayera y Nathalie fuera a revisar que todo estuviese bien en su habitación.

Se mantuvo caminando por un par de minutos hasta encontrar una expansión de la famosa quesería _Fromagerie Quatrehomme._ Desde que la franquicia quesera comenzaba a modernizarse a un paso veloz era más fácil para Adrien encontrar el apestoso capricho de Plagg. Entró a la tienda percibiendo el fuerte olor.

− ¿Adrien?

− ¿Luka?

Ambos chicos estaban uno frente al otro. Luka traía el estuche de su guitarra en la espalda mientras sostenía una pequeña bolsa con la mano derecha. Adrien se quedó momentáneamente congelado mientras veía al chico a los ojos. Hasta que Luka volvió a hablar pareció reaccionar.

− Vaya, ¿me estás siguiendo? – Soltó divertido. Frente a él, Adrien levantó las manos en un gesto de inocencia, sus hombros se habían alzado y su mirada verdosa parecía tener un brillo tímido. A Luka le gustaba esa reacción.

− En realidad… Vengo a comprar queso.

 _"_ _Claro, ¿podría ser más obvio?"_ Se regañó mentalmente.

− Yo también. Mi madre tiene un particular gusto por el camembert, así que soy el chico de los recados. ¿Qué hay de ti? – Luka parecía observarle con expectación, esperando una respuesta. Adrien cobró sentido a la primera cosa que se le ocurrió.

− A mí también. – En el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, Plagg arqueó una ceja. – A mí también me gusta el camembert.

− Entonces tienen algo en común. – Al instante pareció recordar algo. Se adelantó un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta y le hizo una seña al más bajo para que lo siguiera. – ¿Tienes prisa? Una tienda de queso no es un buen lugar para hablar.

Apenas salieron de la tienda una banca a unos pocos metros parecía llamarles a que se sentaran. Luka iba delante, encaminándose a ella.

− Heeey – Llamó Plagg a Adrien desde su escondite. − ¿Y mi queso? ¿No tenías que volver a casa pronto? ¿Compraste mi queso?

− Aún no, Plagg. No me tardaré. Escóndete. − Adrien se sentó poniendo un poco de distancia del mayor, como si la repentina cercanía le pusiera nervioso y es que, en efecto, así era. Luka recargó sus codos en sus piernas, observando a las personas pasar de un lado a otro en la calle. El caos que traía la tarde poco a poco se menguaba.

− Creo que esto es tuyo. – Luka se había quitado el estuche de su guitarra para abrirlo. En uno de los bolsillos de la tapa de este se encontraba un cuaderno negro de toques morados. Adrien lo reconoció al instante. – Marinette es algo torpe a veces, el viernes choqué con ella y debió confundir las libretas cuando las recogió del suelo. No pude devolverla antes. – Explicó mientras le tendía la libreta para que la tomara.

El de ojos verdes la tomó observando la pasta negra como si fuese muy interesante. Luego levantó la mirada sin pensar que Luka también lo estaría observando. Verde se encontró con azul, y aunque el primero habría preferido haberlo evitado, ya no podía deshacer esa conexión.

− Gracias. – Agradeció. Luka asintió. – No recordaba habérsela prestado en realidad. Todo el asunto de los akumas y Hawk Moth suelen distraerme. – Confesó con disimulo.

− ¿Te asustan?

− Me preocupan.

− En ese caso podrías intentar distraerte con algo más. ¿Qué te parece sí…?

Un jalón interrumpió a Luka. Plagg había empujado desde adentro la chaqueta de Adrien. Ante esta acción, el rubio se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. El brillo que cobraba fuerza poco a poco en los faroles de luz lo delataba.

− Eh… Luka, ya debo irme. Lo siento. – Disculpándose, sacó su celular. Eran las 20:15 P.M. Dentro de exactamente quince minutos más, Nathalie iría a su habitación para avisarle que la cena estaba lista. Si veía que él no estaba, entonces…

El otro chico pareció comprender su urgencia. Y si no lo hizo entonces prefirió no decir nada. Se levantó también y le dedicó una sonrisa de esas que hacían a Adrien estremecer. Este pasó a su lado a paso rápido y antes de alejarse de su alcance, Luka le sostuvo del brazo.

− Espera – Rebuscó en la bolsa blanca con el logo de _Fromagerie Quatrehomme._ Tras unos segundos sacó lo que parecía ser un pedazo de queso camembert y se lo ofreció. Adrien recordó entonces su pequeña mentira y sin dudar más lo aceptó, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se volteó y continuó caminando, alejándose a la vez que los latidos de su corazón y el ligero rubor incrementaban.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos abrió con levedad su chaqueta y le dio la pieza a Plagg.

 **. . .**

Tras la cena Adrien regresaba a su habitación para encontrarse al gato negro flotando sobre el televisor. Plagg continuaba comiendo queso esta vez obtenido de la pequeña nevera que su portador mantenía en el lugar.

– Tu novio me cae bien. – Comentó apenas lo vio entrar. – Te da camembert gratis. Es genial.

Adrien entornó los ojos mientras se dirigía al sofá, sentándose y abriendo la libreta que descansaba sobre el mismo mueble. Sabía que los comentarios de Plagg muchas veces no eran en serio y dada la situación anterior no iba a dejar de molestarlo por un tiempo. La peculiaridad de su kwami era esa: nunca sabía cuándo cerrar la boca.

Lo escuchó volar cerca de él para posicionarse en su hombro. Menos mal ya había terminado de comer ese apestoso camembert, el olor se le hacía siempre insoportable.

Pasó de página hasta llegar a su tarea. Dada la interrupción del akuma no tuvieron más clases, por lo tanto, la tarea de física sería revisada al día siguiente. Esos eran los acuerdos que mantenían con la profesora Mendeléiev al menos. Se enfocó en terminar las últimas cuentas mientras Plagg curioseaba acomodado en el mismo lugar, bostezando y moviendo su pequeña cola de lado a lado.

No le llevó demasiado, eran sólo cálculos de cifras bastante absurdas. Para cuando terminó, sin embargo, Plagg estaba roncando. Adrien le dio una vista rápida a la tarea hasta que su mirada se posó sobre una de las esquinas de la hoja. Se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando notó que, a un lado del dibujo que había olvidado borrar cuyo corazón estaba roto y la letra _L_ remarcada al menos unas cinco veces, había unas pequeñas letras a un lado:

 _"_ _Luka Couffaine nunca rompería tu corazón"_

El color se le subió a las mejillas mientras Plagg despertaba de su sueño gracias a la tos espontánea que se originó desde el fondo de su garganta. Si Luka había visto ese patético dibujo suyo había razones de sobra para sentir tanta vergüenza. Ni siquiera Nino sabía de la existencia de ese sentimiento atascado que sufría gracias a un amor no correspondido y era su mejor amigo.

Tomó la goma de borrar para tratar de desaparecer todo el rayón mientras a su lado el gato le recriminaba por arruinar su sueño lleno de un mundo inmenso de queso.

 **. . .**

El martes resultaba igual de tedioso que el lunes, pero al menos no había dado señales de la aparición de un nuevo akuma. Ante ello tanto Marinette como Adrien se mantenían un poco más relajados, pero el sentido de alerta continuaba allí presente.

Antes de que la primera clase comenzara, Marinette se acercó a Adrien con su libreta.

– Adrien – El llamado volteó, mirándola desde su asiento. – Sólo quería darte tu libreta. Lo siento, debí devolverla antes, pero tantas interrupciones hicieron que lo olvidara. – Se disculpó mientras el chico la tomaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa amable que le derritió el corazón.

– No hay problema, Marinette. De todos modos, ya casi había terminado. – Aseguró. Su amiga pareció tranquilizarse, aunque después de todo, la razón por la que le había pedido la libreta nunca fue llevada a cabo gracias al brote de supervillanos que la tenían corriendo de un lado a otro junto a su compañero.

La mañana corrió sin ningún otro retraso para el alivio de ambos. Durante su regreso a casa en el auto Adrien miró la libreta con un brillo curioso. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía espiar las cosas ajenas, pero si sólo era una miradita, ¿qué mal podría hacer?

La abrió con cuidado, casi como si temiese romperla. Un gesto exagerado según Plagg, que no quería perderse de nada mientras observaba desde el cuello de la chaqueta del rubio. Adrien pasó algunas páginas, encontrando anotaciones que variaban en escritura. Se distinguía la rapidez con las que el autor elaboraba las letras en algunas ocasiones, mientras que en otras parecía tomarse su tiempo. Adrien se preguntó cuáles eran las que le tomaban más tiempo a Luka; las de escritura apresurada, hechas así porque temía que el sentimiento o la inspiración se esfumara o las de escritura lenta y precisa gracias a que Luka se tomaba el tiempo de plasmar en ellas lo que sentía.

Las notas de guitarra no eran lo único que estaba escrito en esa libreta. Las letras de algunas canciones se escondían detrás de algunas hojas, acompañadas de rayones que salpicaban frustración. Adrien sólo echó una hojeada a un par de hojas más después de la cena, releyendo algunas canciones que le llegaban al alma por la autenticidad de los sentimientos derramados en ellas. Las repasó durante minutos mientras una improvisada melodía se creaba en su cabeza. Una parte de él deseaba ir directo al piano para añadir una pizca de melodía a las piezas, pero la hora le jugaba en contra. Ya era muy tarde.

Pero sus ansías no parecieron notarlo hasta que se quedó dormido con la libreta abierta sobre su pecho.

 **. . .**

La escuela estaba vaciándose poco a poco. La mayoría de los estudiantes tenían la libertad de irse a casa una vez las clases terminaban, pero como era bien sabido, Adrien no era parte de esa mayoría. Se despidió de Nino mientras iba a cambiarse al uniforme de baloncesto. Era miércoles y aún faltaba una hora para que comenzara.

Cuando salió interceptó la silueta alta y de puntas teñidas de Luka a unos metros, recargado en la pared junto a su estuche, observando su celular mientras lo esperaba. Adrien se aproximó mientras rascaba un costado de su brazo derecho. No usar mangas le traía una sensación de incomodidad, casi como si lo volviese más vulnerable la ausencia de estas.

– El blanco sí que es tu color. – Aduló el mayor mientras le miraba en ese uniforme blanco con bordes naranja. En la parte delantera y trasera de la camisa tenía plasmado un número trece* del mismo color que los bordes. El apellido _Agreste_ se mantenía debajo de los dígitos.

– ¿En serio? Y yo que creía que era el negro. – Respondió al saludo. Ambos adolescentes no necesitaron decirse más para comenzar a caminar al aula vacía de Adrien. Una vez allí, se acomodaron en el puesto que acostumbraba utilizar y Luka colocó sobre el escritorio su estuche, el cual abrió para sacar la guitarra. Mientras él se concentraba en afinarla, Adrien recordó la existencia de su libreta.

Le pidió fugazmente que lo esperara y bajó para buscarla en su mochila. Mientras volvía a hacer el recorrido escaleras arriba, la melodía dulce de la guitarra lo envolvió. Una de las tantas letras le llegó a la cabeza y pensó en lo bien que quedaban juntas, la canción y la melodía. Eran dos piezas que encajaban, hechas una para la otra. Era una lástima que no pudiese comentárselo a su amigo, eso sería delatarse a sí mismo de haber leído su libreta, o una parte de ella, sin su permiso.

– De verdad eres muy bueno.

Luka dejó de tocar lentamente para mirarlo. La manera en que se mirada cambiaba cuando tocaba la guitarra era sorprendente.

– Tú también lo serás.

– Esto te pertenece. – Adrien le extendió la libreta a su dueño, quien la reconoció al instante y la tomó. – Al parecer Marinette no se percató de que era tuya.

– Bueno, entonces ahora estamos a mano.

Durante la siguiente hora se mantuvieron practicando. Luka le cedió su guitarra a Adrien para que la sostuviera con ayuda de la correa y comenzara a asociarse con las cuerdas. El toque entre ellas y las yemas de sus dedos le ocasionaba un cosquilleo. Luka se posicionó detrás de él para acomodar sus brazos alrededor del instrumento. La respiración de Adrien se hizo más pesada, como si de repente temiese inhalar. Una de las manos de Luka se dirigió a la clavija superior, dándole un par de vueltas para ajustar la cuerda.

Adrien sólo trataba de contener la respiración. Cuando finalmente Luka se alejó, sus pulmones volvieron a funcionar.

– Está lista. Ahora voy a enseñarte los trastes, una vez los identificas no es tan difícil.

Nadie se lo dijo, pero el rubio ya sabía que iba a ser una larga tarde llena de subidas y bajadas emocionales.

Cinco minutos antes de que la lección terminara la alarma de su celular sonó. Adrien aprendía rápido, pero sus sentidos se entorpecían cuando Luka se acercaba demasiado, de modo que las vagas notas que tocaba se arruinaban con facilidad cada vez que eso pasaba. A pesar de ello, había logrado tocar lo básico.

– Lo hiciste bastante bien para ser tu primera vez, rubio. – Una mano le removió un mechón caído. Adrien sonrió con modestia mientras se rascaba el hombro.

– Eso es gracias al maestro. – Tomó su celular para ver la hora. Aún faltaban unos minutos para que el profesor de baloncesto hiciera la primera llamada. – Fue divertido Luka, gracias. De verdad espero poder impresionar a mi padre al final de las lecciones.

– Ya verás que sí, lo prometo. – Se acercó a él tras terminar de guardar algunos papeles con la libreta en mano una vez más, dándosela al otro quien sin más la tomó – Tu padre verá lo bien que puedes hacer sonar cualquier instrumento que toques. Puedes quedártela. Ya he practicado todas las canciones que tiene, ahora tú la necesitas más que yo. – Adrien iba a oponerse algo apenado por el gesto, pero Luka negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta.

– Acerca de lo del dibujo – Adrien había detenido a Luka antes de que este atravesara el umbral de la puerta. – Lo del corazón y la letra, ya sabes, yo…

– No te preocupes, sólo bromeaba. – Sólo volteó el rostro para darle una pequeña sonrisa, luego recobró su camino.

– Ah, sí, ya sabía. Ya… lo sabía. – Se excusó con nerviosismo mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse también, el sonido del silbato le dijo que tenía otra clase a la que asistir.

 **. . .**

Los días pasaban a través de clases, sesiones secretas de guitarra y luchas con akumas descontrolados. Zombizou se las había hecho difícil, pero al final todo se había arreglado con el Lucky Charm de Ladybug. Aunque las cosas entre el par heroico habían mejorado, Chat Noir continuaba un poco distante con la chica. El desenlace final que obtuvieron con Syren los había llevado a atravesar una nueva etapa en sus poderes. Además, Adrien obtuvo un par de respuestas por parte del maestro Fu, quien ahora era el reemplazo de su maestro de chino.

De la misma forma, las lecciones de guitarra continuaban y su manejo de ella había sufrido una evolución. La cercanía entre él y Luka Couffaine parecía ser cada vez más estrecha o eso le pareció cuando descubrió que los latidos rápidos que sentía en el pecho en realidad no le molestaban, ni le perjudicaban. Era esa clase de paz que juró sólo sentir con su compañera de batallas pero que, por algún capricho de la vida, se había presentado con él. Sin embargo, Adrien no estaba listo para admitir la revoltosa verdad de lo que sucedía en realidad.

Durante la sexta semana de sesiones de guitarra Luka parecía estar en su propio mundo. Con el afán de no molestarlo, Adrien comenzó a tocar una suave melodía con la guitarra, estirando las cuerdas tensadas al ritmo de la canción que se mantenía sonando en su cabeza. Una vez que Luka le regaló la libreta de notas, Adrien se había sentido más libre de revisarla. Letras de canciones poéticas habían llenado su mente y alma mientras las releía sin sentirse hastiado. Luka era asombroso en todo el sentido de la palabra. Luka era amable, listo y carismático. Poseía una personalidad que le hacía sentir a gusto una vez la comprendió. Luka era lindo de una manera muy peculiar: la oscuridad de su cabello de repente se iluminaba una vez llegabas a las puntas, sus ojos azules le transmitían la misma calma que la luz de la luna.

 _Luka, Luka, Luka._

Dejó de tocar, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo. Casi podía escuchar la irritante voz de Plagg en su cabeza repetir sin descanso el nombre del chico a su lado, quién al notar que la música había parado de repente le dedicó una mirada dudosa.

– ¿Pasó algo?

– No, descuida – Respondió de inmediato – Sólo recordé algo y me desconcentré.

– Solía pasarme, pero luego de un tiempo podía tocar y pensar en la tarea de cálculo que no había hecho.

– ¿Y la hacías después de dejar de tocar?

La típica sonrisa de Luka apareció adornando el gesto cómplice que le dirigió.

– Nunca dejaba de tocar.

Lo miró a los ojos. Ese gesto se había convertido en una costumbre entre ellos. Cuando dejaban de hablar y el lugar se sumía en el silencio, las miradas se conectaban y hablaban sin necesidad de palabras. Adrien ya no buscaba más evitar lo inevitable. Y eso correspondía al azul de los ojos de Luka.

 **. . .**

– Hoy fue un gran día. No hubo akumas, comí queso y dormí todo el día… – Plagg revoloteaba a su alrededor con una pieza de queso más que se llevaba a la boca. Adrien estaba frente a su computador revisando su correo personal. Había decidido crearse una cuenta secreta desde que las olas de mensajes de sus fanáticos habían, literalmente, congelado la pantalla principal. – Claro, con excepción de tus coqueteos con el chico del camembert.

– ¿Qué? – Dejó de lado la pantalla para mirarlo. El kwami voló hasta el escritorio, quedando frente a él para encararlo. – Yo no coqueteo con Luka, Plagg.

– Y a mí no me gusta el camembert. ¿Ves? Ambas cosas suenan tontas y son mentiras.

Adrien negó mientras le daba clic a un mensaje cuyo remitente era Rose. Tenía fecha de varios días, pero el lío en la ciudad apenas le había dejado tiempo de verlo hasta ese momento. Ella se había encargado de enviarle a todos los miembros de la banda las fotos que fueron tomadas durante los ensayos y la presentación.

– Sólo lo dices porque Luka me regaló camembert. Si no lo hubiera hecho apuesto a que ni siquiera te importaría. – Descargó las imágenes y estas se almacenaron en su disco. Llegó hacia el archivo donde estaban y comenzó a abrir una por una.

– Pues el asunto de Ladybug me interesaba y ella nunca te dio camembert. Es más, ni te hace caso. Al menos este chico sí lo hace. – Se llevó lo que faltaba de queso a la boca y de un bocado se lo tragó. Se acarició su pequeño estómago. – Además, cuando estás con él tu corazón late muy rápido, ¿sabes lo fastidioso que es oírlo?

– ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de moles…? – Ante aquella revelación, Adrien se interrumpió a sí mismo, centrando su mirada en la figura más pequeña. – ¿Cómo? Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿puedes oír los latidos de mi corazón?

– Claro, soy un kwami. Estoy ligado al Miraculous, que está ligado a ti. Por lo tanto, puedo percibir tus emociones. Es parte de nuestra conexión o como quieras llamarlo. – Explicó. – Y cuando él está cerca son muy escandalosas. No me dejan dormir.

Adrien se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, observando a Plagg algo sorprendido. Otra duda llegó a su mente. La voz que había escuchado en su cabeza por la tarde, ¿era acaso…?

– La voz en mi cabeza, ¿eras tú?

– Pues claro, ¿quién más? Estamos conectados, aunque nunca había utilizado eso contigo. Sólo debemos usarlo cuando es necesario y tus tontos pensamientos sobre Luka no me dejaban dormir en paz.

Para el kwami de la destrucción parecía tener sentido. Aunque para su portador sonaba ridículo. ¿Así que Plagg podía comunicarse con él a través de su mente? Tenía aires de ser algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, pero desde la aparición de ese gato negro, ¿qué cosa en su vida no lo tenía?

– Por supuesto. Y por eso era muy necesario. – Le respondió con sarcasmo, siguiéndole la corriente mientras pasaba una a una las fotos, observándolas superficialmente hasta llegar a la que mostraba a toda la banda durante la presentación. Luka estaba tres o cuatro pasos delante de él, tocando la guitarra mientras Rose entonaba la canción más dulce y ruda que había escuchado.

Pasó una vez más, deteniéndose al notar que la mirada de Luka se había desviado hacia él. Estaba viéndolo de reojo mientras el Adrien de esa noche se enfocaba en tocar el piano con una sonrisa.

Recargó su mentón sobre su mano y observó la foto, poniendo atención a los detalles que la formaban, centrándose en el joven de mechas. Plagg también miraba la pantalla, pero se aburrió después de un breve momento y volteó para mirar a su portador. Estaba embelesado.

– ¿A quién crees que engañas, chico? Se te nota.

– No estoy enamorado de Luka.

– Siempre que lo ves, te pareces a mí viendo camembert.

– ¿Alguna vez dejarás de comparar mi situación con el camembert?

– Cuando lo admitas, sí.

Adrien se levantó, caminando hacia la ventana. La luna se veía a la lejanía, tan inmensa que parecía cercana. Centrada en el cielo, junto a pequeños y escasos puntos que eran las únicas estrellas que podían verse en París.

– Plagg, transfórmame.

Cuando Adrien desapareció y en su lugar llegó Chat Noir, se halló a sí mismo saltando de tejado en tejado con una velocidad que ocultaba la desesperación de una mente terca. La silueta del héroe de París se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche y de la misma manera volvía a mostrarse como una sombra ante la luz de la luna y los faroles. La zona en la que Adrien vivía estaba conformada de casas y algún que otro negocio, pero su padre había sido cuidadoso con la ubicación del lugar. Cuando salió de dicha zona pudo distinguir el sonido de los autos y las personas, las luces resplandecientes de las tiendas y los letreros y el olor inconfundible del pan. Esa libertad tan enceguecedora le fascinaba porque Adrien podía abandonar los filtros y ser él mismo, lejos de la cortesía y la timidez.

 _"_ – _Para mí desgracia, yo sé bien en dónde está tu corazón. Puaj, sonó tan cursi."_

La voz de su kwami había resonado una vez más en su mente, como aquella tarde.

– ¿Vas a volver a hablar en mi cabeza, Plagg? ¿En serio? – No comprendía por qué desde que todo ese asunto había iniciado, el gato había estado tan insistente con el mismo tema. Plagg solía molestarlo mucho con Ladybug, fastidiándolo siempre por desperdiciar sus oportunidades de descubrir su identidad, sus gestos no correspondidos y demás, pero era temporal. ¿Por qué ahora, tan de repente, iniciaba con todo aquello?

Corrió a través de un tejado y se impulsó al alargar su bastón, saltando varios metros y aterrizando para continuar con lo mismo.

 _"–_ _¡Hey, no me culpes a mí! Tu eres el que se derrite por él."_

– ¡Claro que no!

 _"–_ _Sólo admite que lo amas."_

– No lo amo.

 _"–_ _Repite conmigo: Amo a Luka pero soy muy obstinado como para admitirlo"_

Chat Noir trastabilló, casi resbalando al saltar a la punta de un balcón. Afortunadamente logró sostenerse, soltando el aire que habían sostenido sus pulmones ante el susto.

– ¡Plagg! Me estás desconcentrando. Por poco caigo por tu culpa. – Le regañó mientras volvía a iniciar. Un saltó a la vez, hasta correr nuevamente. El viento le golpeaba el rostro y le revolvía el cabello. – Te daré todo el queso de la nevera si dejas el tema ahora.

 _"–_ _Luka te desconcentra más cuando lo ves y piensas en lo mucho que quieres que te bese"_

– ¡Plagg! – Gritó con un ligero rubor que se hospedó en sus mejillas. Uno de sus pies resbaló finalmente y perdió el equilibrio. Durante la caída Chat hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: extendió su bastón, estrellándolo contra el pavimento y sosteniéndose firmemente de este. Se deslizó como un bombero hasta el suelo, a salvo. Un brillo verde lo cubrió cuando volvió a su forma civil.

El gato negro flotó confundido por la repentina decisión del rubio, quien lo veía con molestia.

– ¿Qué rayos te pasa últimamente? ¡Actúas como si te interesara mucho el asunto de Luka! – Adrien le encaró mientras apretaba los puños, casi se mataba gracias a las bromas sin gracia de Plagg. No entendía la razón de esa insistencia tan irritante que traía pegada durante todo ese tiempo. – ¡Sólo nos dio camembert una vez y ya quieres que nos casemos!

– ¡No es por el camembert! – Finalmente, Plagg lo admitió arqueando las cejas en una expresión ofendida. – No es por el bendito queso. Adrien, ¡por Dios! – Voló hasta él, sujetándolo de uno de sus mechones rubios, jalando de su cabello, molesto. De esa forma Plagg le miró directo a los ojos, chocando frentes e ignorando los quejidos de Adrien – ¡Es por ti, chico idiota!

– ¿Qué?

– Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Siempre estás tras Ladybug y ella siempre te rechaza. – Lo soltó, cruzando de brazos. – Tal vez… Es momento de que te des cuenta de que ella no es la única persona con el poder de hacerte sentir diferente.

Plagg había bajado sus pequeñas orejas, se veía triste. Para Adrien, eso no era usual. Las únicas veces que él se mostraba así eran en las que no podía suprimir toda la tristeza que su padre le ocasionaba. Verlo de esa manera le hizo percatarse de algo.

 _Plagg se daba cuenta de todo y lo percibía todo. Y durante todo ese tiempo, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había significado Ladybug en su vida y lo doloroso que había resultado darse cuenta de que probablemente ella jamás lo querría con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hacía._

– Plagg…

Pero el kwami no respondió. Simplemente levantó una de sus patitas para apuntar a un lugar a sus espaldas. Adrien volteó. Al parecer habían caído en un callejón situado frente al Río Sena. Cuando salió de ese lugar, el sonido del agua llegó a sus oídos como una melodía pacífica. La calma del río durante la noche facilitaba el sueño, o al menos, así le resultaba. A unos seis metros adelante, el barco _Liberty_ parecía estar sujeto a la orilla. Era la casa de los Couffaine.

¿Había llegado ahí inconscientemente? ¿O se trataba de algo en lo que Plagg estaba involucrado?

Caminó, acercándose hasta reducir la distancia al menos a dos metros. Junto al sonido del agua chocando contra la orilla, un solo de guitarra era audible. Adrien se guio por ello hasta llegar a la fuente de dicho ruido. Luka estaba sentado en el suelo de la cubierta tocando la guitarra mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Adrien se quedó embelesado, mirándolo mientras perdía el hilo.

La melodía era suave, con algunas notas ligeramente altas que hacían la diferencia de vez en cuando. Otras eran graves, profundas. Sentía como podían ser capaces de tocarle el alma. De repente, el toque de cuerdas se interrumpió abruptamente. Luka abrió los ojos, los cuales mantenía en la guitarra y soltó un gruñido lleno de frustración.

– Maldición – Soltó molesto. – No puedo continuarla, joder.

Levantó la mirada cuando se sintió observado, vislumbrando a las afueras del barco a Adrien y su curioso brillo en los ojos. Adrien levantó una mano, saludándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa. El azabache a su vez se irguió, caminando hacia un baúl del cual sacó una tabla, la misma que utilizó como puente entre el barco y la orilla. Cuando estuvieron del mismo lado, le sonrió.

– Así que, ¿paseos nocturnos? – Fue lo primero que dijo.

– A veces necesito una escapada sin guardaespaldas.

– Ya veo, así que eres todo un rebelde.

Adrien se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Quizás ya eran pasadas las 22:00 PM, lo que significaba que ya no habría interrupciones de Nathalie en su habitación.

– Un rebelde con causa, en realidad. – Bromeó. – ¿Qué estabas tocando?

– Sólo una canción que trato de componer, aunque es un poco complicado continuarla una vez llego a cierta parte. – Suspiró, quitándole importancia – Es un callejón sin salida.

– Créeme, soy experto en eso de los callejones. – Adrien susurró para sí mismo, sin querer que Luka lo escuchara. Al parecer, sí lo hizo.

– Bueno, ahora que tienes más tiempo disponible, ¿qué tal una salida? Te llevaré a uno de mis lugares favoritos. – La repentina invitación le puso nervioso. ¿Una salida? ¿Algo así como una cita? A pesar de sus esfuerzos por no pensar en ello como tal cosa, no logró convencer a su mente. Serían sólo Luka y él caminando por las calles, los extraños no contaban. – Hay un puesto genial de crepas* por allí, como bono te invitaré una. Además, hay una fuente que me agrada mucho y una vista maravillosa, ¿qué dices?

Lo pensó muy poco, porque ¿cuándo tenías una oportunidad como esa? Una salida a un lugar desconocido, porque para Adrien, a pesar de ser famoso y todo el paquete, la libertad había sido muy poca desde que era un niño. Y la necesitaba, la ansiaba. Era uno de sus anhelos más profundos.

– Me convenciste con las crepas.

 **. . .**

Luka le había dicho que el lugar al que irían estaba algo lejos, por lo que caminar no era viable a menos que quisieran tardar cerca de siete horas. Terminaron por elegir el metro, el cual continuaba funcionando y les ahorraría demasiado tiempo. En menos de treinta minutos estaban saliendo de la estación y llegando al _Barrio Latino*._

Adrien no desconocía su existencia, por supuesto que estaba consciente de él. Había oído mucho del lugar gracias a sus compañeros de clase y una que otra vez habría pasado cerca de allí en el auto, pero ¿adentrarse? Nunca. Hasta ahora.

– ¿Y? ¿Ya habías venido? – Le preguntó el chico a su lado al ver el brillo feliz que se asomaba a través de sus ojos.

– No, jamás. – Respondió sin dejar de admirar las luces que destilaba el lugar gracias a los negocios cuyos carteles neón destacaban como estrellas en el cielo.

Un par de chicas pasó delante de ellos sosteniendo lo que parecía ser el ejemplar más reciente de _La Mode,_ una revista de moda sensacionalista _._ En la portada se distinguía una imagen suya posando con la colección de esa temporada. Adrien retrocedió un paso. Claro, el lugar era precioso, atraía gente, turistas, parisinos. Estaba expuesto. Lo bonito del lugar no lo hacía inmune a las miradas curiosas de algunos.

Luka, confundido, miró en la dirección de aquellas chicas y comprendió lo que sucedía. La presencia de Adrien en las revistas de París no le era un tema ajeno, es más, lo reconoció al instante. Se quitó la chaqueta azul que siempre utilizaba encima de la camisa blanca con tema de Jagged Stone y se la ofreció a Adrien. Este, con los nervios atascados en la garganta, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla. Se la colocó con algo de pena, sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban con el fuerte olor de Luka. Era parecido a la canela, aunque no en su totalidad. No pudo descifrarlo, pero le encantó. Con la chaqueta y la capucha de esta puesta, Adrien había cubierto su cabello y parte de su cara. Era un buen camuflaje ya que evitaría destacar entre los demás.

Se adentraron en las calles del Barrio Latino con más seguridad. Las calles estaban repletas de todo tipo de personas por todos lados, se escuchaba música en cada esquina y el olor a café y pan se hacía más intenso. Durante esas horas la actividad turística cobraba vida por ese sitio y Adrien pudo percibir al menos tres tipos distintos de idiomas al pasar cerca de otros transeúntes. Un leve empujón casi le hizo perder el equilibrio, chocando con la espalda de Luka, quien iba adelante para guiarlo por un camino más despejado.

– Lo siento.

Se escabulleron entre el mar de gente hasta salir de esa ola poblacional. Habían llegado después de unos minutos al frente de un negocio de comida cuyo color tema era el azul. El letrero blanco que se mantenía en la parte superior del lugar resaltaba con letras azules y cursivas el nombre de _Chez Suzette,_ un conocido restaurante en el barrio que desprendía un aroma familiar. Desde la gran ventana situada al frente se podía ver a varias personas que se hallaban sentadas disfrutando de la comida y la buena música.

Se sintió emocionado de repente.

Luka le dirigió una mirada cómplice antes de entrar al lugar. Adrien le siguió de cerca, observando a su alrededor. La madera oscura y las paredes blancas eran una combinación que lo hacía sentir bienvenido. Su acompañante se recargó en el mostrador hasta que un señor de, lo que pudo calcular, 57 o 58 años salió para atender los pedidos.

– ¡Luka, que alegría! – Le saludó con familiaridad. El señor canoso parecía alegre con su visita. – No esperaba verte tan pronto después de tu anterior visita, ¡oh! – Detrás del chico, pareció visualizar a Adrien, quien sonrió con cortesía al percibir que había sido notado. – Y viniste con un amigo. Bienvenido, jovencito.

– Muchas gracias, señor.

– Paul, ambos vamos a pedir una crepa dulce, del especial. – Parecía ya tener en mente lo que quería, o eso le pareció. Luka se veía bastante seguro de su orden y ni siquiera le dio una mirada al menú, por lo que supuso que ya era todo un experto en eso de venir a ese lugar por crepas. Couffaine se inclinó para susurrarle algo al mayor, sin embargo, el rubio le restó importancia.

 _"_ _A la segunda ponle crema batida extra"_

Después de ordenar y pagar, ambos se habían sentado en una de las mesas que daban a una terraza cerrada que estaba ubicada a un lado del local, unas luces parecidas a las de navidad colgaban desde arriba como si fuesen cables, iluminando a los comensales con sus suaves brillos color rojo, amarillo, verde y azul.

– ¿Qué te pareció el lugar? – Tras sentarse, Luka había sido el primero en hablar, ansioso por obtener una respuesta del modelo, quien no dejaba de apreciar sus alrededores como un niño pequeño. – Suelo venir aquí algunas veces, aunque está algo lejos, ya sabes.

– Es hermoso. – Contestó con sinceridad. La misma sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios continuaba allí, no podía borrarse porque simplemente no le alcanzaban las razones para hacerlo, no en ese momento. – Jamás había venido a uno así, es cómodo y se ve que todos están felices aquí. Y huele a pan. Y a canela.

– Me alegra que te gustara. Siéntete especial, nunca había traído a nadie aquí. Ni siquiera a mi hermana menor, Juleka. – Recargó un hombro en la mesa, mirándolo con esos afilados ojos zafiro. – ¿Te gusta la canela, Adrien?

– Sí, su olor es reconfortante para mí. – Confesó sin saber lo que estaba desencadenando. – Podría olerla siempre.

– Interesante. – Observó las mangas del suéter azul que le había cedido al rubio y sonrió.

Antes de que Adrien pudiese responder, la mesera llegó con dos órdenes de crepas a su mesa.

 **. . .**

– No puedo creer que nunca hayas comida una crepa antes.

Cuando Adrien probó la dulzura del postre, algo en él había cambiado. Una explosión de sabores se arremolinaba sobre su lengua y se expandía por sus papilas gustativas, casi le dolían las mejillas. Ninguno de los pocos dulces que había comido en su vida se comparaba con el sabor de una crepa recién hecha y que evocó en él memorias igual de reconfortantes.

– Con Nathalie vigilando siempre lo que como es complicado. Y siempre que intento cambiar mi menú por algo menos rudimentario, mi padre dice: – El rubio se enderezó, adoptando una postura más formal mientras sostenía la crepa con la mano derecha. Se había ensuciado el lado izquierdo de su labio superior con crema. – "Si engordas entonces en la única revista en la que saldrás será en la de National Geographic como una nueva especie de gato gordo" – Intentó imitar el tono de voz que Gabriel solía utilizar con él. Ese comentario se lo había dicho una vez, y en realidad, Adrien nunca supo si hablaba o no en serio. Le resultaba más hilarante pensar que había sido completamente en serio. Gabriel Agreste no era de hacer chistes.

Al escucharlo, Luka comenzó a reírse enérgicamente. La imitación de Gabriel Agreste le había resultado tan mala que le fue demasiado graciosa. Adrien le acompañó con una risa un poco menos escandalosa.

– Esa fue la peor imitación sobre el rey de la moda que he visto. – Fue sincero y a Adrien no le molestó. Le dio un codazo muy suave mientras ambos continuaban con su camino. Quizás eran más de las 23:00 PM, pero siendo sincero, ¿a quién le importaba? – Al menos ahora puedes decir que tu primera crepa fue una de los mejores puestos de Paris.

– Soy muy afortunado entonces.

Luka le miró de reojo cuando volvió a comer un poco de su crepa. – Demasiado, diría yo. – Arrojó a un cesto de basura cercano el papel que le había ayudado a sostener el postre para luego volver con él. – Eres un desastre para comer dulces, Agreste.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba así. Eso se hallaba pensando Adrien cuando sintió el dedo índice de Luka limpiarle la crema que aún seguía cerca de su labio. Su dedo quedó manchado con la pequeña espumita blanca y Adrien estaba a punto de darle la servilleta de su crepa, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo Luka metió el dedo a su boca, haciendo que las mejillas se le coloraran.

– No deberíamos desperdiciar nada de una buena crepa. – Fue lo que le dijo.

Continuaron caminando por el camino. No transitaban autos, por lo que desplazarse por allí era toda una tarea a pie. Al menos por ese tramo que ellos habían elegido. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a una fuente. _Fontaine Saint-Michel_ era una fuente enorme que se iluminaba durante la noche gracias a los faroles. La silueta imponente del ángel Miguel se alzaba sobre un demonio, empuñando su espada. A cada lado había dos fuertes figuras de leones con alas, sentados, como si fuesen vigilantes. El agua resbalaba desde sus bocas. El bullicio de las personas se lograba oír junto al ruido del agua caer y estrellarse con el fondo y los bordes. Esa zona nunca se sumiría en el silencio, siempre había visitantes.

– Había una foto de esta fuente en mi libro de historia. – Comentó Adrien mientras admiraba sus detalles – Estuvo dentro del plan de transformación de París durante el Segundo Imperio puesto en marcha por Barón Haussmann bajo Napoleón III, pero en realidad era sólo una manera de ocultar el mal diseño de la fachada.

– Y es el corazón del Barrio Latino. – Completó Luka – Le da identidad, y es hermosa a pesar de todos los años que ha tenido que soportar en pie.

Luka bajó la mirada, enfocándose en él. Adrien no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras, pero su corazón se aceleró.

– Sí, lo es. Y la última ubicada en un edificio.

– Eres muy listo.

– Sólo soy bueno para recordar cosas. Es todo.

– En ese caso quiero que recuerdes algo. Ven, hay una última cosa que quiero que veas antes de regresar. – Caminó un par de pasos adelante, hasta que, sin aviso, se detuvo. Adrien, quien lo seguía como desde el inicio, se extrañó, pero también paró. Luka extendió su mano hacia él y aunque la intención que tenía era muy obvia, para el otro chico las cosas comenzaban a ponerse nebulosas. – Anda, vamos a pasar por un lugar lleno de gente y no quiero ir a prisión por haber dejado que te perdieras.

La mano de Luka se extendía en su dirección, frente a él. Adrien la observó mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y no le permitía hablar. Aunque pareciera tonto, sólo había alguien a quien solía tomar de la mano con tanta continuidad. Las palabras de Plagg arremetieron contra su cabeza.

 _"_ _Tal vez… Es momento de que te des cuenta de que ella no es la única persona con el poder de hacerte sentir diferente."_

Se tragó el nudo que no lo dejaba hablar, ni respirar. Acercó su mano, al principio con algo de indecisión que ocultaba sentimientos que, si bien no eran nuevos, comenzaban a ser descubiertos con claridad hasta ese momento.

Tomó la mano de Luka y este envolvió la suya en un agarre firme y de una calidez tan abrazadora que recorrió su muñeca, su brazo, su hombro y finalmente se hospedó en su pecho. Un alivio increíblemente reconfortante le invadió en cuerpo y alma, como si fuera una manta. La rapidez con la que su corazón se aceleró logró agitarle la cara torácica y zumbarle en los oídos. Era como si el mundo se hubiera ralentizado y los colores se vieran opacos, lo único que lograba resaltar y brillar con gran detalle eran los hermosos ojos de Luka y su azul inigualable. Eran dos zafiros alumbrando una noche cuyas estrellas envidiaban su brillo.

Adrien alzó la mirada y miró a Luka. Y este, sabiéndolo con anticipación, le devolvió el gesto.

– Bueno, ahora no hay forma de que me pierda. – Se le ocurrió decir en un intento de aligerar el ambiente y su respiración. El más alto frente a él dio una breve y suave risa.

– Incluso si lo hicieras, te buscaría sin importar cuantos amaneceres me tomara. – Contestó.

 **. . .**

Comenzaron a alejarse de las zonas concurridas para entrar en calles ajenas al bullicio turístico y parisino. La mayoría de los negocios que se hospedaban por allí estaban cerrados o no eran precisamente del interés de alguno de ellos. Adrien, sin embargo, llevaba su mirada curiosa de un lado a otro para ignorar como su mano nerviosa era sostenida por la de Luka. La mano de este era levemente más grande, quizás se debía a que sus dedos eran largos y el detalle de las uñas negras las hacían ver más curiosas.

Mientras continuaba pensando en Luka y en qué marca de esmalte utilizaba, llegaron a las orillas del Río Sena. Luka vivía en el lado opuesto, por lo que la parte que ahora visitaban pertenecía aun al Barrio Latino y _wow_ , cuando alzó la mirada la belleza del lugar lo deslumbró. Si bien la decoración era simple, la creatividad con la que estaba hecha parecía única y hasta le trajo nostalgia. Velas de diferentes tamaños estaban colocadas sobre el barandal que daba hacia el rio, mientras que linternas chinas colgaban de hileras de cables en posición horizontal. Esta decoración se alargaba varios metros delante. Era como un pasillo completamente iluminado con luces cálidas que transmitían una especie de tranquilidad totalmente paralela a lo demás en el Barrio Latino.

– Este lugar es conocido como _El pasillo de las luces._ – Mientras Adrien se mantenía observando su alrededor con especial admiración, Luka comenzó a hablar. – No es un lugar muy conocido, sólo los residentes y algunos visitantes frecuentes saben de su existencia.

– Es… increíble.

– Lo sé.

Las risas de algunos niños que se hallaban alrededor de una señora lo atrajeron de inmediato. La mujer sostenía una caja de caoba oscura adornada de cintas rojas y doradas que eran acompañadas de pegatinas de estrella del mismo color. Les daba a los niños luces de bengala encendidas que sostenían con entusiasmo para luego alejarse corriendo a jugar con ellas.

Aun tomados de la mano se acercaron a la señora, no debía tener más de 70 años de edad. Ella les sonrió con todas sus arrugas y se acomodó la bufanda de color blanco perla y tras ello le cedió a Luka una luz de bengala encendida, la cual le pasó a Adrien. Cuando ambos ya tenían una para sí mismos dieron las gracias y se alejaron.

– ¿Ya habías hecho algo así? – La pregunta de Luka lo sacó de su mundo. Adrien había estado observando cual mosquito la luz con una fascinación infantil que le resultó graciosa a Luka.

– Sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. – Movió su muñeca y pequeñas chispas comenzaron a caer en todas direcciones gracias a la agitación. Eran inofensivas y la luz se apagaba apenas tocaba el piso. – Creo que tenía nueve cuando quemé una de estas. Luego de eso mis padres vieron un documental sobre la pirotecnia y sus peligros y decidieron regalarme juguetes a cambio de que dejara de quejarme por prohibirlo.

La historia era más compleja, pero la resumió. No había forma de que olvidara a su madre discutir con su padre porque ella creía que arrebatarle ese tipo de experiencias a un niño que no había cumplido ni la década era cruel. Pero con o sin su madre, Gabriel siempre había sido un padre sobreprotector y bastante amargado. Sin embargo, tras la pérdida de esta parecía un maldito robot en vez de un ser humano.

– Yo creo que… – Luka dibujó un pequeño circulo con la bengala. Las chispas se encargaron de crear la silueta que después de uno o dos segundos desapareció. – … Las cosas materiales no pueden reemplazar la esencia de un momento. – Continuó creando pequeños círculos en el aire mientras Adrien los observaba.

– Me gustaría que mi padre supiera eso. – Suspiró mientras hacía pequeños triángulos que a veces no parecían triángulos. – Este lugar es hermoso y siempre ha estado aquí. Vivo en París, la ciudad de las luces, pero pareciera que estoy bajo arresto domiciliar. He visto este lugar muchas veces al pasar en el auto, pero nunca pude reunir el valor suficiente para pedirle a mi padre que me dejara visitarlo. Él cree que… todo el mundo es peligroso para mí.

Luka lo estaba escuchando, había dejado de lado su bengala, la cual tiró descuidadamente al piso y cuyas luces pronto comenzaron a extinguirse. El semblante de Adrien se había ensombrecido y sus ojos verdes ahora brillaban con una tristeza tan repentina que le dio mal sabor de boca. Luka no sabía nada de su padre desde que era un niño. Un día simplemente se fue, se perdió. Se había desprendido de su vida como la hoja de un árbol en otoño. Adrien por otro lado quizás nunca supo lo que era un padre a pesar de que estaba presente. Gabriel era frío y pocas veces se mostraba afectivo. Los breves abrazos que se habían dado se sentían vacíos, faltantes de un sentimiento que le daba miedo admitir. Era como si Gabriel fuese sólo una carcasa que fingía ser humano.

Esos pensamientos no lo estaban llevando a ningún lado, eso era seguro. Pero el sentimiento de tristeza era palpable y real, todo menos llevadero.

– Adrien – La voz del azabache le sacó de sus cavilaciones. – Te dije que quería que recordaras este momento, ¿o no? – La mano de Luka, la que antes había soltado la bengala, ahora estaba en su hombro. Su mirada azul se había vuelto profunda, como un mar cuya luz nocturna es lo único que alumbra – Las cosas tristes siempre estarán allí, ligadas a personas que realmente queremos. Es nuestro deber aprender a controlarlas y no dejar que ellas lo hagan. Quizás… – Un sentimiento imponente de decisión rodeaba a Luka – Es hora de que te des cuenta de que hay más personas en tu vida con el poder de darte lo que otras te niegan.

Una fiera emoción le llenó el cuerpo a Adrien. El toque de Luka, para él, se sentía irreal. Como si todo fuera parte de una visión, de un sueño, de lo que no podría llamarse realidad. Plagg no estaba ahí, pero el gato le había dicho algo parecido. No existían las coincidencias.

La luz de bengala se apagó, aún en su mano.

Regresó de su viaje del planeta de las emociones con un ligero apretón que sirvió como interruptor en su mente. Bajó la mirada hacia su mano izquierda, la cual seguía atrapada entre la de Luka. Él había realizado ese gesto al sentir como su mano flaqueaba, algo temblorosa por tantas razones que no quería contar ni admitir. Mientras su mano era envuelta entre la calidez de Luka, su hombro dejó de sentirla. La mano que había estado allí pasó a sostener su mentón. Adrien estaba bloqueado y no sabía que hacer ni qué decir. Luka se estaba acercando tanto que sólo deseó que por el amor a los kwamis y a los Miraculous su mirada no conectara con la ajena, pero así sucedió.

Ahí, parados a medio metro del barandal que daba al Río Sena, rodeados de miles de estrellas todas hechas a base de bengalas, acompañados del sonido del agua golpeando la esquina y sin nadie a la vista, Adrien pudo percibir el canto de la brisa y la suave respiración del otro.

Luka sabía cómo sacarlo de combate con un simple roce entre labios que podría llamarse hasta superficial. Supo que habían entrado en contacto cuando dejó de respirar y comenzó a sentir una ola de sensaciones que se impactaron contra su desprotegido él. De la manera más ridícula Adrien estaba escuchando fuegos artificiales que se reproducían en su cabeza como una película vieja. Se sorprendió a sí mismo soltando el delgado palito metálico cubierto con escarcha de pólvora que había sobrado. El suave y casi imperceptible sonido de la varita caer al suelo le zumbó en los oídos.

Sus dedos se habían entrelazado unos con otros como si nunca desearan dejarse ir. Los labios se separaron a escasos centímetros mientras sentían la respiración del otro impactar contra sus rostros de forma suave y cosquillosa. Adrien abrió los ojos y con la mente gritándole a toda costa que tuviera cuidado, preguntó:

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Su voz había salido como un susurro.

– El algo que quiero que recuerdes tan bien como la fuente _Saint-Michel._

El tierno sonido de sus labios juntarse y separarse le erizó la piel. No eran besos apasionados que parecían querer devorarlo, no. Eran una especie de acto que le decía entre toques y pequeños roces húmedos que el mejor sentimiento de deseo era ese que iniciaba desde el polvo que dejaban un par de miradas disimuladas y sentimientos encontrados.

La mano libre de Adrien se había apoyado en el hombro de Luka y Luka había llevado la mano que sostenía su mentón al nacimiento de su cabello desde el cuello. Presionó para hacerlo más intenso y cuando menos se lo esperó el rubio, Luka estaba succionando su labio inferior y enloqueciéndole los sentidos. Dejó que un suspiro caliente saliera de entre sus labios cuando pasó, dejando que Luka conectara sus ansiosas bocas por un par de segundos que lo desilusionaron cuando acabaron. La inminente separación llegó y aunque Adrien y sus hormonas de adolescente se morían por seguir siendo besados por Luka, lo entendió. Ya era muy tarde y…

– Ahora, me pregunto si podré alcanzar a la señora. – Luka le soltó con lentitud., llevando una de sus manos a su mentón para pensar y viendo hacia la dirección en que la mujer se había ido hace cerca de diez minutos. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos y cuando lo hizo, Adrien sintió frío. – La noche es joven y yo no soy sólo bueno en la guitarra.

Le hizo un ademán para que lo esperara justo ahí. Sabía, por las veces que había ido a curiosear por ahí, que un puesto de bengalas se hallaba ubicado unos metros delante, justo al doblar un callejón. La chica que atendía el puesto era la nieta de la señora y una amiga poco frecuente de Juleka.

Adrien se recargó en el barandal y se quedó mudo consigo mismo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Un manchón negro apareció frente a él en menos de un instante y del susto casi pierde el equilibrio.

– Sí que se tenían ganas, eh – Plagg movió sus casi invisibles cejas de manera divertida. – Fue tan asqueroso que tuve que cubrirme los ojos y pensar en Camembert.

– ¡Plagg! Creí que habías ido a casa – El comentario del kwami le hizo sonrojar. – ¿Nos viste? Agh… Escucha, yo…

– "Estoy muy enamorado de Luka y me di cuenta gracias a mi asombroso kwami, al que, por cierto, duplicaré su porción de Camembert"

– Eso no pasará.

– No negaste lo primero.

Adrien aguantó un suspiro cansado. No tenía caso pelear con Plagg en ese momento, sobretodo cuando le debía otra cosa.

– Plagg. – Lo llamó.

– ¿Qué?

– Gracias.

El repentino agradecimiento descolocó al gato, el cual simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se volteó.

– Camembert extra.

– De acuerdo.

Su portador sonrió y abrió su chaqueta blanca, la cual se encontraba debajo de la de Luka. El kwami negro entró para esconderse justo a tiempo. Luka llegaba con él y sosteniendo una bolsa negra muy pequeña. De ella sobresalían las varitas de pólvora.

– Entonces, ¿planeas impresionarme? – Le preguntó de manera juguetona al de mechas teñidas. Este le dedicó una mirada cómplice y al mismo tiempo en que prendía una bengala, confesó:

– En realidad, ya lo hice. Aunque, ¿sabes algo? – Comenzó a dibujar enérgicamente figuras en el aire, las cuales se mantenían como un borrón brilloso que poco a poco desaparecía. Luka dibujó una _A_ , por lo que pudo ver. – En realidad eso no estaba en mis planes.

Una hora que pasó con una rapidez sorprendente. Ese fue el tiempo en que ambos se perdieron entre juegos, risas, luces de bengala y sonrisas indiscretas que denotaban un sentimiento en común.

– Hola, soy Adrien Agreste – Bromeó mientras comenzaba a dibujar el par de orejas característico de la franquicia televisiva. – Y esto es Disney Channel.

Luka se rio mientras veía la pose profesional que Adrien ponía al terminar con la broma. Modelo tenía que ser, claro. Si un día lo veía en televisión y en el mismo comercial no se sorprendería.

– Disney es bueno, pero preferiría crear mi propia franquicia desde cero. – Comentó mientras se acercaba. Su bengala se había terminado, así que la aplastó contra el suelo y tiró el palito indefenso a la basura. – No permitiría que arruinaran los clásicos.

– Si algún día lo consigues, quiero hacer un comercial.

– Jajajaja – Acarició su cabeza, jugando con un mechón que más tarde dejó caer sobre su frente. – Tu serías Mickey Mouse y yo Walt Disney.

– ¿Sería el ratón de pantaloncillos rojos?

– Preferiría que fuese un gato.

A pesar de que el ambiente entre ambos era ameno y un aire de comodidad sobraba en demasía, Adrien despertó de su letargo y se dio cuenta de que se sentía un poco cansado. Como si su cuerpo comenzara a perder las baterías aun con su mente tan activa como si hubiese tomado cinco tazas de café. Bostezó. Luka observó la hora en su celular. Eran la 01:07 AM, Muy tarde pero el tiempo parecía haber corrido con una rapidez poco creíble. Supo que era momento de volver, la ida de regreso tardaría cerca de treinta minutos más los que se tomaran yendo a casa de Adrien. No planeaba dejarlo ir solo a pesar de que de la misma manera llegó a su casa.

El pequeño paquete de bengalas que Luka había comprado estaba vacío y ambos tenían un ligero olor a pólvora en las manos junto a pequeños manchones grises, sin embargo, eso no impidió que se tomaran de las manos otra vez. La calidez que ambos sentían para con el otro era adictiva y embriagadora.

Adrien sabía que transformándose en Chat Noir podía llegar a casa en menos de ocho minutos, pero su identidad como el héroe gatuno de París debía quedar en secreto, fuese quien fuese la persona a su lado. Eran las reglas, pero más que eso, la forma en que podían proteger a sus seres queridos. Los atajos de Luka les permitieron llegar a la estación de metro a tiempo para la última salida. Durante treinta minutos los dos se sentaron a un lado del otro en un silencio que alguno solía romper ocasionalmente con comentarios que hacían reír al otro. Cuando salieron de la estación había un poco más de frío, lo que era lógico siendo ya de madrugada. Ambos debían ir en direcciones contrarias para llegar a casa, pero Luka seguía renuente a dejarlo ir solo.

– Estaré bien, no te preocupes. – Adrien sabía que a pesar de decirlo Luka no podría quitarse la preocupación de la boca. Le sonrió con calidez. – Llegué aquí de una forma y de la misma puedo volver.

Era bueno persuadiendo, eso lo agradecía. Él tampoco estaba muy feliz con abandonar al otro para tomar su propio rumbo, pero dudaba que aceptara acompañarlo. Luka terminó cediendo al final.

– Oh. – De repente recordó. Hizo un ademan de empezar a quitarse el abrigo que Luka le había prestado. – Tu suéter, lo había olvidado.

– Quédatelo, hace frío. Puedes devolvérmelo mañana.

– Pero…

– Nos vemos mañana, Adrien – Le dio un fugaz beso que lo descolocó. Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria mientras se despedía. Adrien le devolvió el gesto casi embobado y tomó su camino.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, una luz verde lo rodeó.

 **. . .**

La primera clase de los martes resultaba igual de tediosa que la de los lunes y los días siguientes. El grupo estaba atrapado en una abrumadora nube de aburrimiento y sueño que parecía estar matando a media clase. Kim ya se había estrellado contra su escritorio cuando se quedó dormido. Lo que lo despertó no fue el sonido de su frente impactar sobre la madera, ni tampoco fueron las risas poco disimuladas de algunos que todavía seguían en estado consciente, sino más bien el chirriante sonido de la pizarra puesta en fricción con el gis blanco de la profesora Mendeléiev. Por uno pagaban todos, pues incluso los que ponían su mayor esfuerzo para no caer dormidos se levantaron alarmados y listos para correr si se trataba de un nuevo ataque.

Nino se sobó el oído derecho después del aberrante sonido. La mujer demostraba estar muy loca a veces, pero ese era un nuevo nivel. Adrien a su lado estaba que no podía con su vida, el maquillaje cubría sus ojeras y a pesar de mirar a la pizarra con un disfrazado y poco evidente desinterés, sus ojos parecían estar perdidos en el mundo de los sueños. Su amigo moreno ya juraba que el rubio se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos y no comprendía por qué se hallaba en ese estado. Adrien nunca se dormía en ninguna clase, a veces se distraía escribiendo cosas extrañas en el reverso de su libreta o jugando con el lápiz, pero de alguna forma misteriosa a la par siempre estaba prestando atención. Si le preguntaban algo ahora, probablemente el chico ni siquiera sabría decir cuál era su nombre completo sin titubear primero. Por suerte la profesora lo tenía en alta estima gracias a sus calificaciones, que le preguntase algo a Adrien sólo pasaría en el caso de querer ilustrar al grupo con la respuesta correcta.

El timbre sonó como un despertador. La hora de estudio era lo siguiente en el itinerario de algunos, deportes en el caso de otros. Todos tomaron sus cosas para irse a su clase, Adrien se había levantado casi automáticamente y tomado su mochila. Él tenía hora de estudio.

– Adrien, viejo. – Nino le llamó desde atrás. – La biblioteca está del lado contrario.

– ¡Ah, sí! ¡Lo sé! – Se sobresaltó cuando fue consciente de a dónde le llevaban sus piernas. Un poco más y terminaría en un salón que no era suyo. – Lo lamento, nos vemos, Nino.

Se alejó a paso ligero mientras apretaba los labios. Cuando llegó a casa eran cerca de las 02:00 AM, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta una hora después porque su cabeza no se lo permitió y antes de cualquier cosa… No, no se la había pasado rememorando el olor del azabache con su suéter durante la ausencia de sueño. Era sólo que había vivido tantas emociones y había visto tanto que el interruptor en su cerebro parecía haberse dañado.

– Pero si tenemos la misma clase. – Nino se quejó para sí mismo, extrañado por la rara conducta de su mejor amigo.

 **. . .**

Adrien se sentó en una mesa situada en un rincón de la biblioteca, tomando un libro y fingiendo que le interesaba la lectura. Aprovechando el momento a solas, Plagg voló hasta su nombro. La mochila que el gato había dejado abierta daba visibilidad al suéter azul que se encontraba bien doblado en el fondo de esta.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Le preguntó el gato de la mala suerte, mirándolo como si tuviera todas las respuestas.

– No tengo la menor idea. – Confesó mientras sus cejas se curveaban hacia abajo. Una expresión de no saber que mierda hacer con su vida era más que clara en su cara. – Tampoco me ha llamado. Y yo no quiero moles…

– Entonces llámalo tu – Como si la respuesta fuese realmente simple, Plagg ya había estampado el celular de Adrien sobre la mesa. El humano no supo ni en qué momento lo sacó, ni cuándo ya estaba tecleando con rapidez la pantalla.

– ¡Plagg, no! – Tarde. El ícono de llamadas ya estaba presente y el suave tono proveniente del celular se hallaba conectándolo. La imagen de Luka estaba en la parte superior central, era una foto que le había tomado en la noche mientras ambos jugaban a ser comerciales de Disney. La llamada conectó para cuando Adrien iba a colgar. – ¿Luka…?

– Vaya, ¿ahora lees mi mente? – El suave tono de su voz siempre calmada sonó del otro lado de la línea – Estaba a punto de llamarte. ¿Puedes salir un momento de la hora de estudio?

– Seguro – Contestó al ver la hora que marcaba el celular. Todavía era temprano en la mañana. La asistencia a esa hora se tomaba a la entrada y luego a la salida por la bibliotecaria. Pero era una señora vieja que se quedaba dormida de manera poco disimulada. – ¿En dónde estás?

– En la sala de música de tu escuela. Te explicaré todo acá, ¿está bien?

– De acuerdo.

La llamada se colgó de ambos lados. Adrien se levantó con sigilo mientras Plagg se escondía en su mochila. Pasó de la manera más silenciosa que pudo a la bibliotecaria y salió viendo ambos lados del pasillo. La sala de música quedaba en el mismo piso, pero del otro lado, no tardó nada en llegar para cuando vio a Luka, con un suéter negro y de orillas blancas, raspar las cuerdas de su guitarra, pero esta vez era diferente a las anteriores porque estaba utilizando una púa de guitarra de un esmeralda acaramelado.

– Tengo libres las primeras dos horas. – Contestó a una pregunta que no fue hecha. Sin embargo, que vio venir. – Así que pensé en lo poco que podía esperar para mostrarte algo.

– Al parecer siempre quieres mostrarme algo. – Jugó con él y se sentó a su lado. Los nervios que solían ser parte de él durante las primeras semanas habían desaparecido, aunque Adrien no supiera que pasara realmente entre los dos. – A este paso me volveré un experto en esto.

– Ayer conseguiste el título. – Le secundó mientras hacía su guitarra sonar. – Pero aun te falta mucho que ver porque todavía hay mucho que quiero mostrarte.

La guitarra comenzó a sonar. Una melodía que inició con acordes suaves cuyo ritmo era pacífico fue invadido por altos que le dieron una sensación de emoción que le llegó a la punta de los dedos de las manos. Luka cerró los ojos mientras Adrien ponía especial atención a sus expresiones y a la maestría con la que tocaba las cuerdas y movía sus dedos. Un temblor de pasión los sacudió a ambos cuando la guitarra chilló repitiendo los mismos acordes que representaban el cuerpo de una canción que parecía engañarte con su tranquila inicial esencia. Los toques se convertían en altos con el poder de sacudir sus mundos, Adrien al menos, lo sentía así. Era como si aquella música llegara a él de mil maneras inimaginables. Le hizo rememorar todo lo que había sucedido desde que se convirtió en Chat Noir, el héroe que junto a Ladybug, se encargaba de velar por la ciudad de las luces. La identidad que le permitía saltar de techo en techo, correr por las calles y gozar de una libertad que sólo había podido soñar.

Cuando la tonada terminó, Luka abrió un ojo para mirarlo de reojo. Adrien continuaba perdido en sí mismo, con miles de sentimientos encontrados a flote dentro de una revolucionaria lucha mental. Sonrió al verlo así. Su cabello rubio estaba algo caído, quizás porque no lo peinó bien durante la mañana al estar cabeceando cada cinco segundos. Sus ojos finalmente dejaron de ver el suelo y se encontraron con el rostro de Luka demasiado cerca. Le daría algo si no hablaba, sino inventaba alguna excusa. Plagg miró todo desde la mochila. El par estaba tan concentrado perdiéndose en la mirada del contrario que no notaban al pequeño kwami que veía a su portador con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba feliz. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta, frunció el ceño y murmuró para sí mismo, muy quedito: _"Pff. Cosas de humanos"_ y volvió al interior del bolso a esperar.

– ¿Recuerdas la canción que oíste anoche? – Le preguntó el mayor con un tono ligero. – Esa que no pude continuar componiendo.

– Sí.

– Después de lo que pasó, finalmente pude terminarla.

– ¿Sí…? – Juntaron sus frentes. El calor en su cara era tal que sentía que los ojos comenzaban a arderle. – ¿Y tiene nombre?

– La llamé _"Adrien"_. Es la canción que sonó cuando pude escuchar tu corazón.

Luka besó a Adrien, y Adrien no lo pensó dos veces.

Ambos volvieron a darse cortos besos que les provocaban cosquillas en los labios.

Adrien abrazó a Luka, y Luka ni siquiera dudó. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo besó. Lo besó tanto durante esa hora y durante ese momento que cuando ambos se separaron porque sabían que ya era hora de bajar del cielo, no dejó escapar la oportunidad para decir lo que su corazón y mente gritaban en voz alta:

– Agreste, estoy enamorado de ti.

Adrien sonrió juguetón.

– Couffaine, yo no estoy enamorado de ti. – Luka enarcó una ceja, divertido por el tono que su chico había usado. – Ahora quita el **_no._**

Plagg suspiró desde el bolso, pensando cómo el amor llegaba de maneras tan misteriosas. Pero fuera de eso, eso es todo lo que él entendía..

 _ **. . .**_

Uff. Honestamente, realizar esto fue un poco complicado al final de cuentas, sobretodo porque jamás imaginé que mi primer fanfic escrito y publicado en este fandom vendría siendo un _Lukadrien_. Pero bueno, aquí estamos, con la belleza de esta pareja que se me hizo todo un reto porque considero que Adrien está lo suficientemente enamorado de Ladybug como para poder deshacerse de ese sentimiento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aún así me declaro fan de estos dos porque encuentro un montón de cosas que los hace afines y que me gustaría mostrar en los escritos posteriores a este.

En fin, espero que les haya tan agradable leerlo como lo fue para mí escribirlo: detrás de este escrito se encuentran varios ratos de investigación porque no vivo en Paris, mucho menos en Europa. Jaja. Si hay algún punto que debería corregir, well. Aquí estoy.

 **Laura Ashley*=** Compañía de moda y decoración muy famosa en París. Se le conoce principalmente por la venta de muebles para el hogar.  
 **Número trece en la camisa de baloncesto de Adrien*=** En Francia se tiene la superstición de los trece comensales en una mesa como símbolo de mala suerte. Esto suele asociarse a la Última Cena de Jesús.  
 **Crepas*=** Receta de origen francés y que se hace mayormente con harina de trigo. Es una tortilla rellena de diversos ingredientes. Existen dos tipos: saladas y dulces.  
 **Barrio Latino*=** Actualmente es una de las zonas más antiguas y animadas de la ciudad de París. Debe su nombre a que, durante la Edad Media, los estudiantes utilizaban el latín para comunicarse.

¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
